Ichigo's New Power
by JustinAT
Summary: At the verge of death, Ichigo unlocks a power he never knew he had...the power of the Kyuubi. Follow Ichigo as he tries to control his new inner demon, fight new enemies, and find new loves...But most importantly, find the truth of the Elemental Nation's destruction. And just who is the man in the red samurai suit? Dark Themes Naruto Characters will be added later on in the story


**A/N Alright so this is mah new story. The pairing is going to be Sakura/Ichigo/Ino. I know sounds weird, right? But don't worry it's not gonna be too bad. Anyways enjoy.**

Ichigo Kurosaki sat at his desk, bored out off his mind. It was a Friday, and yet it felt like time was going a hundred times slower. He twirled his pen in between his fingers as he rested his head in his other hand. He looked up towards the clock in the front of the room. _'Great, I still have 15 minutes left. Why can't time go as fast as it used to?' _Ichigo was referring to his Shinigami days. He remembered when he had to cut class to exterminate a Hollow or two…

Ichigo looked a few seats in front of him and saw Orihime, Uryu, and Chad make secret signals toward each other. _'Must be a Hollow.' _Ichigo thought before Chad abruptly jumped out of his seat and slid the classroom's door open. Some of the kids who were seated next to him jumped a little.

"Sado-san! Where are you going?! Get back here!" the teacher yelled as Chad ran out of the room.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Chad yelled. _'Huh, haven't heard Chad yell like that before.' _Ichigo thought. He looked back up at the clock to see only a few minutes have passed.

"Guh!" the teacher grunted. "You darn kids and your uncontrollable bladder!" He looked down at his watch. "If Sado-san is not back in five minutes…I'll…I'll," the teacher sighed before slumping in his chair. "I don't know what I'll do."

Some of the kids laughed except Ichigo, who sighed loudly, bringing the attention of other students to look at him. Some of the kids who saw Ichigo as a "delinquent" or a "bully" tried not to even look at him. The others who could…erm, excuse me, thought that they could kick his ass gave him a glare. Including Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo's best friend.

"Oi, carrot top." She whispered over to him. "Will you quiet down?" Ichigo glared at her for by his unofficial nickname that a lot of people gave to him.

He didn't even bother arguing with her. There was only two minutes before the bell rang.

X-X

It was a few hours later and Ichigo made his way home from work. Ikumi-san really gave him a hard time with all the requests that people were giving. Well about half the people were trying to order some eel.

He turned the doorknob on the door and pushed the door open. "WELCOME HOME, ICHIIIIGOOOO!" Isshin yelled while trying to Falcon Punch Ichigo's face. Ichigo's eyes narrowed before ducking the punch and elbowing his dad in the gut. Isshin slouched forward before Ichigo kicked to the ground.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS DAD?! Why is it that every time I come home from work, you always have to try to kill me?! I'm your friggin' son!" Ichigo yelled while stomping on his father's back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop that!" Isshin yelled while trying to crawl away from his son's beating.

Yuzu ran down the steps frantically. "Onii-chan, tou-san! Stop fighting!" She ran over to Ichigo and tried to pull him away from their dad.

Karin sighed from the dinner table with a bowl of rice in her hand. "Yuzu…you shouldn't even try to stop those two idiots." Yuzu looked over to her sister before whining.

"Karin-chan! We were supposed to wait for Onii-chan to come home before we eat!" Karin sighed before putting the rice back on the table.

"Well Ichi-nii is back from work, isn't he?" Yuzu pouted and let go of Ichigo, who was still too busy to notice Yuzu or Karin since he was still beating up his own father.

"That's not what I mean!" Yuzu yelled. She heard the stomping and she turned back to her brother and father. She heard Ichigo sigh before fleeing to his room. "Onii-chan! Aren't you going to eat?!"

"No thanks, Yuzu. I ate at Ikumi-san's place before I left work. I'm going to sleep." He said. Yuzu puffed her cheeks and looked down at her father on the floor.

"See, tou-san?! You made Onii-chan mad!" Yuzu screamed as a dark aura formed around her small from.

Isshin pushed himself up and got into an…odd eccentric pose. "Well I have to keep his fighting skills in perfect shape or else he will be some lazy bum! " Isshin yelled as he put his fingers in a V shape. "One day he might be as good as me!"

"Highly doubt that." Karin said as she picked up some chopsticks.

"See! Even my darling Karin-chan sees that the idiot boy I call a son will ever be as good of a fighter as me! Hahaha!" Karin sighed before throwing a bowl at her dad's face.

"Not what I meant you idiot!"

X-X

Ichigo changed into sleeping wear and lay down on his bed. He already brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. He didn't bother going back down stairs since he didn't want to have to deal with his father.

Ichigo closed his eyes, and within a few minutes, he fell into a deep slumber.

X-X

**(Sorry for another A/N but I haven't read the Naruto Manga in about a year so I forgot what happened. I was too lazy to recap so I'm going to make my own twist to the Naruto plot.)**

_Bodies were scattered out everywhere. All of them dead. They seemed to be wearing similar clothing, almost as if they were uniforms for a war. However, they seemed to be two people crouched down on the ground, one holding a body in her arms. _

_It was a beautiful girl with pink hair that looked to be about 16, looked down at the lifeless corpse in her hands. The body had a black hole about the size of a fist right underneath the stomach. "Naruto…he…did it…they did it. Obito…Madara…they succeeded. They collected all the tailed beasts. I let you die… It was all my fault." She pulled the corpse closer to her body and let soft sobs out. _

"_If I was stronger…I could have protected you…the village." Her sobs became louder and heavier. "I could've brought Sasuke back to the village…" Her friend next to her had tears streaming down her face._

"_Sakura…c'mon. We can't linger here any longer! They'll find us. We have to run." The said girl didn't say anything. _

_She finally looked up at her friend with emotionless eyes. "Then where will we go, Ino? This world as we no it is destroyed!" Ino had beautiful blonde hair that reached down her back. One bang covered her right eye, which were blue. She was wearing the same clothes as Sakura. _

_They heard and felt an explosion not 100 feet from them. They looked up to see what looked like a giant orange fox with nine tails staring down at them and the corpse. The fox's eyes were red with three black circle-like things inside its pupil. A man dressed a red samurai like suit with a black suit underneath and a war fan strapped behind his back was seemingly controlling the fox. __**"So this is where the boy's body went?"**__ the man said in a deep voice, not even paying attention to the girls who were holding the body. He jumped down from the giant fox and landed unscathed, even though it was a long jump._

_Sakura grit her teeth and put the body back down on the ground carefully. She then stood up and stumbled towards the man. Then she drew a kunai from one of her pouches. Her bangs covered her eyes, and she started to walk a little faster towards the man. Ino stood up and tried to hold her back. "No, Sakura! Stop! You can't beat him!"_

_He grinned lightly before he started to walk towards her with the war fan in his hand. __**"You should listen to your friend, woman," **__She didn't respond. __**"You watched me slaughter your entire village. You watched me kill the 5 Kages with ease, yet you think you can defeat me with a mere kunai?" **__He looked behind her at the corpse. __**"You think you can kill me, even though you watched me kill that boy?"**_

_She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at the man with beautiful green eyes, except they were full of nothing except hatred. "How dare you…" She whispered. "How dare you say such things!" She ran at him with full speed. _

"_No! Sakura! Stop!" Ino yelled as she ran after her friend._

_The man simply batted her away with his war fan. She grunted as she hit the ground hard. __**"Tch, he was weak. Just like you, just like the shinobi of this world." **__Ino ran over to the fallen form of Sakura and checked to see if her wounds had split open._

_Ino and Sakura held each other close as the man walked back towards the nine tailed fox. __**"This world is destroyed…nothing you can do will change that…" **__he suddenly disappeared and reappeared on top of the beast. __**"Now perish into nothingness…" **__with those final words, a black ball formed within the beast's mouth._

_Sakura and Ino's eyes widened as they watched the ball fire towards them. They hugged each other tightly with tears streaming down their faces. The sphere made its way to Sakura and Ino and when it hit…_

X-X

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ichigo awoke with a cold sweat. "It was just a dream," he whispered softly as he brought his hand to his chest. "It felt so…real,"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ichigo's scowl was planted on his face as he smashed his alarm clock off. He got up out of his bed and opened his bedroom window. The sun was just rising, so Ichigo decided he would take a jog around his neighbor hood. He set his alarm clock at 6 o'clock in the morning since he wanted to get his daily exercise. It was a good thing it was a Saturday.

Ichigo changed into grey jogging pants, a white shirt, and white basketball shoes. Ichigo went down the steps and left his house. He stretched his arms and legs, trying to relax his muscles. He was still a little tense from the dream. _'Why am I so frightened by it? It was just a dream.'_

Ichigo shook his head and started to jog down the street.

X-X

Ichigo was in the north part of Karakura when he decided he needed a breather. He went to a local market and bought two water bottles. Ichigo had been running for a good two hours or so. He looked down at his watch. _'It's eight, so Yuzu and Karin should be awake. Probably goat-chin too. I should head back. They're probably looking for me.' _Ichigo thought as he ran back towards his home.

X-X

Ichigo opened the door and took his shoes off. "I'm home!" He yelled. No one answered. "Hello?!"

"Ichi-nii! We are in the clinic!" He heard Karin yell. Ichigo made his way to the clinic, and when he walked into the room where his family was, his eyes widened. Lying down unconsciously on the two cots in front off him, were the same two girls from his dream.

"Oh, hi Onii-chan!" Yuzu said. "Look who we found down the street. They looked like they got hurt pretty bad, so tou-san brought them in." She looked up to Ichigo to see him looking down at the two girls. He looked like he was freaking out about something.

"What's the matter, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo swallowed hard as he shook his head. "N-nothing. Just…déjà vu…I guess." Karin and Yuzu looked at each other, but before they could say anything, Isshin came inside the clinic with a clipboard in his hands.

"Ichigo, your back." Ichigo was surprised to hear his dad talk seriously. "Yuzu, Karin. I need you two to go in the house. Yuzu, can you please fix us breakfast, please?" Karin and Yuzu were just as surprised as Ichigo. They both dumbly nodded and ran inside the house.

"What's going on dad?" Ichigo asked as Isshin sat down in one of the chairs.

Isshin sighed in frustration and stress. "These girls…aren't from here. I mean they are not from Karakura. Not from Japan." Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"What does that mean? Are they from the Soul Society?" Isshin shook his head.

"No, I asked Kisuke to look in the Soul Society's history, but I can easily tell they aren't Shinigami, but Kisuke said they aren't from the Rukongai. I can't tell where they are from." Isshin could tell there was something bothering his son. Just by the way he looked at the two girls, like Ichigo knew something.

"Ichigo," Ichigo brought his attention back to his dad. "What is the matter? Do you know these two girls?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Not exactly…last night…I had a dream. It was some kind of war." Isshin's eyes opened wide. "Everywhere…people were scattered, all of them were dead. But there were two girls that were still alive, and one of them was holding a blonde haired boy."

"And let me guess, they were the two girls?" Isshin asked as he thrusts his thumb over to the unconscious girls. Ichigo nodded his head.

"How long have they been here?" Ichigo asked. Isshin scratched his head and thought about it.

"I found them about twenty minutes after you left. I went to get some medic supplies and I found them unconscious near Onose River." Isshin replied. "It might take a few days before they wake up."

Ichigo stood up and was about to leave, but he felt his dad grasp his arm. "Ichigo…the connection between your dream and those girls…isn't a coincidence. Something is going to happen…something big. Don't drag yourself into it. _Especially _without your powers."

Ichigo's face grimaced, but nodded his head. "I know dad." Isshin smiled before punching his son in the face. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

I didn't get to attack you earlier! This is my make-up attack!" Isshin yelled as he tried to kick Ichigo's face.

"Goddammit dad! Those two are asleep! With your loud ass mouth you'll wake up the whole goddamn neighborhood!" Ichigo exclaimed as he punched his dad in the face.

Oh man…just a regular day in the Kurosaki house!

**Another A/N**

**All right, so I know this story is lame so far and I rushed it BUT, it will get better!**


End file.
